The present disclosure relates to mechanized self clearing fluid flow systems.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A Mechanized Self Clearing Fluid Flow Drainage System, to be commercially viable, must be able to expel solids that may be heavier in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,721 issued Nov. 3, 2009 shows a device that is suitable for roof drainage where the debris is light.